


good kind of different

by iwaxoi_shzrg



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Study Date, i could overthrow god, i wanna add more tags but idk what to say, i wanted to be the first person to ever post shizuyuki fanfic so hey, kinda ironic huh, please ever since i learnt how to tag i became unstoppable, shizu is gay mess, very very gay, yuki is a ray of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaxoi_shzrg/pseuds/iwaxoi_shzrg
Summary: He held tightly onto the scarf connecting them and they soared into night, enjoying the moment while it lasted.
Relationships: Yoshida Yuuki/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	good kind of different

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have anything to say for myself

"Shizu~" Yuki whined, "I don't get this."

Shizusumi let out a frustrated sigh, "For the love of god I explained this part three times- what don't you get?"

"Well...everything." Yuki said, defeated. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the palms of his hands. "I feel so pathetic."

Shizusumi took a glance at the paper with a problem that remained unsolved and then back at Yuki.

"Not understanding something is normal." He muttered.

"Is it? Is it really?" Yuki looked at him with that sad expression of his.

Shizu clicked his tongue and looked away, "Of course idiot! And stop looking like the world is ending."

"It's just," Yuki relaxed a little, "Everyone's having such high expectations of me I- I'm not really sure if I can fulfill them."

Shizusumi blinked in confusion, "Since when does Yuki Yoshida care about what others think?"

"I mean I always care!" Yuki protested, "I don't want anyone else living my life- yeah but…"

"But?" Shizu raised his eyebrow.

"But I don't want to disappoint either."

Shizusumi stared at the other boy for a while longer. His messy blonde hair has been covering his eyes and his scarf has been hanging from his shoulder, not really wrapped properly. 

Yuki Yoshida was always smiling. He was always so full of energy that a lot of times it actually drove Shizusumi insane. He always tried to find the best in people. It's almost as if he was in his own little world filled with rainbows and unicorns rather than the real world.

So seeing Yuki give up and be so...done, Shizusumi wasn't sure if that was the best word, well in conclusion it just didn't sit right with him. 

He felt the strong need to let his friend know it was okay and that he was doing his best...yet he remained silent.

Silence filled the air between them and Yuki crossed his arms and sat in a position as if he was perhaps trying to give himself a hug.

"Look," Shizusumi spoke gently, "I agreed to help you with homework...so I'll do my best for you to understand. Let's go over it once more."

"But-" Yuki sighed, "I feel like I'm just taking your time. You could be doing so much right now yet you're stuck with me." 

"Yuki." Shizu groaned and pinched the other boy's cheek.

"Hm?" The lightning hit Yuki's face making his dirty blonde hair look golden and his helpless dark brown eyes sparkle.

The sight really was something for Shizusumi. He felt his face heat up a little but pulled away really quickly.

"You can be a pain in the ass." He blurted out.

"Sorry," blonde winced.

Shizusumi took another look at the shining boy. The boy that never failed to amaze him. The boy that was always so kind and nice, always trying to see the best in people.

"I never said it was a bad thing." Shizusumi added.

"So you really don't mind helping me out?" Yuki asked genuinely.

"Of course I don't."

A small smile found its place on Yuki's face. "Thank you."

Shizusumi started explaining once again in hope Yuki would understand. And he really did. Nothing could ever replace the feeling of butterflies Shizu felt in his stomach when he saw Yuki grin wide. "I think I get it!" He exclaimed and a wave of relief washed over Shizusumi.

Before he could react the blonde boy got up and pulled his friend in a hug. "I owe you big time."

"It's-" Shizu's moved his hands on Yuki's back slowly, still trying to get used to the sudden position, "really not a problem."

Yuki giggled and Shizusumi felt his face turn red from embarrassment.

"It's getting late." Yuki noted as he pointed outside. "Wait-"

"It's snowing." Shizusumu finished the sentence.

"AHA!" Yuki chuckled, "That's amazing Shizu! Let's go. We spent too much time sitting here my back's starting to hurt."

Shizusumi rolled his eyes and got up from the uncomfortable wooden chair he had been sitting on. He turned around and noticed they were almost the only people left in the library. He reached to take his jacket but Yuki was faster grabbing it before he got the chance to.

"Let me help!" Yuki offered.

Shizu nodded, "Sure."

Yuki smiled and carefully put the jacket on his friend.

"Say Shizu did you bring a scarf?" 

Shizusumi shook his head, "No. I think i left it at home." 

"You can borrow mine." Yuki offered, cheerfully.

"Uh," Shizu awkwardly rubbed his neck, "Yeah- no need for that really." 

"I don't want you catching cold tho…" Yuki mumbled under his breath.

Shizusumi sighed, "Out of us two you shouldn't be the one speaking."

"Hey-" Yuki started to speak but Shizu put his finger on his lips. The sudden touch made him shiver but he remained calm, 

"Trust me you need it more than me."

Yuki mumbled something under his breath and wrapped the bright yellow scarf around his neck. 

"Is that a new scarf?" Shizu asked.

"Yeah…" Yuki smiled as he gently brushed his fingertips on the fabric. 

He walked up to Shizu, "I changed my mind. Let's share it." 

Shizusumi blinked and backer few steps away, "Let's not-"

But before he got the chance to finnish he felt Yuki pull him closer and wrap the scarf around their necks. It was fairly big so it fit them both without being too tight.

"Yuki people will think we're gay." Shizu felt his ears heat up.

"I mean we are." Yuki chuckled lightly.

"Yeah but they'll think we're gay for each other." 

"What's wrong with that?" Yuki asked.

"Huh?"

"Let people think what they want. I just want us both to be warm." He replied.

Shizusumi rolled his eyes and nodded, "Whatever."

Being tied to one another made boys slightly disoriented and on their way out they almost bumped into two people.

When they walked outside they were greeted with snow slowly falling decorating the streets of their city with white layer.

"Hey Shizu." Yuki whispered.

"Hm?" 

"If anything happens to me…" The tone of the blonde's voice suddenly became serious, sending shivers down Shizusumi's spine , "I want you to hold onto this scarf."

"What would happen to you?" Shizusumi asked, genuinely worried.

"You never know what turn life might take tomorrow...or in a week...maybe month?"

"Who are you and what did you do to Yuki?" 

Yuki let out a small chuckle, "It's me. Don't worry about it too much...I just wanted to let you know that after we arrive home I want you to take the scarf. I hope that whenever you look at it- whenever you look at the color yellow...you think of me."

"Why?" Shizusumi blinked.

"Because...yellow is a warm color and I consider myself a warm person. Yellow is cheerful and reminds people of good things- I want to remind someone of their good moments."

"That was...very deep?" Shizu tried to find the right word.

"Yeah...you could say so." Yuki sighed and put on one of his wide grins, "But who cares- let's go I wanted to show you something as a thank you for helping me out with my homework."

Shizusumi sighed but had no choice but to follow. "Yuki I said it was alright."

"Yeah but I still wanna do it." Yuki announced.

"You can be damn stubborn sometimes." Shizusumi groaned which made the blonde chuckle.

"It's in my nature."

Shizusumi chuckled lightly, "You're a weird person Yuki I'll give you that one."

"Is that so?" Yuki snorted.

"Weird Isn't necessarily bad." Shizusumi noted.

"If you say so." Blonde boy pulled him closer. "Let's go."

"You didn't tell me where were we going." Shizu reminded him.

"And I'm not planning to." 

"Huh? Why?" Shizusumi frowned.

"Surprise!" Yuki giggled.

Before Shizusumi could find any words to say Yuki grabbed his hand and started running.

"Hey be careful!" Shizu shouted, "I don't want us to fall."

"Don't worry!" Yuki assured him, "We have to catch the bus!" 

"THE BUS??" 

"Come on!" Yuki squeezed his hand tighter and somehow they managed to catch the bus. 

They sat down, both panting like crazy. "Where the heck are you bringing me-" Shizusumi leaned back on the seat.

"Surpriseeee-" Yuki mocked him.

"I hate you." Shizu nudged the other boy.

"Nah you don't." He laughed it off.

When they finally arrived a warm feeling of the bus disappeared and they were greeted with cold ice air.

"Damn it's colder than I thought." Shizu's lips trembled.

"Good thing we have this scarf." Yuki pulled Shizu closer once again. "We should stick close."

"Whatever." Shizu mumbled.

"Look-" Yuki pointed at the ocean in front of them.

"You didn't just bring us to an ocean." Shizusumi sighed.

"What can I say?" Yuki chuckled lightly, "I think the ocean's really nice."

"Yeah…" Shizu breathed slowly, "It really is."

"Have you ever been to the ocean Shizu?" Yuki wondered out loud.

"I think that maybe once?" Shizu thought for a second.

"Then let's spend as much as we can here! I want you to think of me next time you come to the ocean."

That was when Shizusumi Yagi came to realize how different Yuki was then other people you would usually encounter.

But Yuki was good kind of different.

He was living in his own little world, playing by his own set of rules. He was like the sun. Blinding people with his smile and warming them up with his presence. 

He held tightly onto the scarf connecting them and they soared into night, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> hey you- you are very poggers for reading this <3  
> also you should follow me on twitter @Artsarxie and tiktok/instagram @arxie.arts very cool of you
> 
> also you can sorta consider this a prequel or a reference to flowers bloom with stars raining down(my 24k shizuragi fanfic)


End file.
